youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Houseknecht
Zach Houseknecht is an American YouTuber known for his LSPDFR and GTA V videos. YouTube His channel primarily focuses on a mod for Grand Theft Auto V called LSPDFR, but also features GTA Online gameplay with other members of Code Zero. he also does videos on other games, primarily racing and simulation games. For his gameplay, he records with Shadowplay or Elgato. His voice is recorded through an AKG Perception 220 running through a PreSonus AudioBox 22VSL, being recorded by Cockos Reaper. he then edits his videos with Adobe Premiere Pro CS6. He design all his graphics and thumbnails in Adobe Photoshop CS6. Vehicles Zack Owns * 1995 Mazda Miata (Purchesed from BayAreaBuggs) Vehicles Zach Has Used in LSPDFR This list includes Day 1 - Day 118. Ford 2016 Ford Focus RS (Used in 1 video) 2015 Ford Mustang (Used in 1 video) 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in 4 videos) 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 3 videos) 1998 Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 1 video) 1987 Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 2 videos) Newer model Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 27 videos) Chevrolet 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 3 videos) 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 5 videos) 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in 1 videos) 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 2 videos) Dodge 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 4 videos) 2011-2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 5 videos) 1971 Dodge Polara (Used in 5 videos) Subaru Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback (Used in 1 video) Lamborghini Lamborghini Aventador (Used in 1 video) McLaren McLarn 650s GT3 (Used in 1 video) Peel Peel P50 (Used in 1 video) Based on Vehicles Vapid 1st Generation Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1991 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 1 video) 2nd Generation Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 11 videos) Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 3 videos) Vapid Guardian (Based on the 2004-present Ford F-650 (Used in 1 video) Albany Albany Police Roadcruiser (Based on the 1978 - 1983 Chevrolet Malibu) (Used in 1 video) Bravado Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (Used in 9 videos) Brute Brute Police Riot (Based on the Lenco Bear) (Used in 4 videos) Cheval Cheval Fugitive (Used in 1 video) Dundreary Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 9 videos) Declasse Declasse Rancher XL (Based on the 1973-1991 Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 2 video) HMMWV HMMWV M-1116 desert (Based on the M1116 Humvee) (Used in 1 video) Mammoth Mammoth Patriot (Based on the Hummer H2 (Used in 1 videos) Pegaaai Pegassi Zentorno (Based on the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) (Used in 1 video) Western Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 2 videos) Videos that 2 or more vehicles were used This list includes E2, 3, and 113. Ford 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in 1 videos) Chevrolet 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 1 videos) Dodge 2011-2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 1 videos) Based on Vehicles Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (Used in 1 videos) Dundreary Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 1 videos) Vapid Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 3 videos) Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers